This invention relates to a so-called shipping assembly for transporting free-flowing dry bulk commodities, such as chemicals, fertilizers, minerals, cement, seed, grains, pharmaceuticals, dyes, pigments, resins, plastics, detergents and the like. The assembly is usable not only for shipping such products in bulk, but also for the storage and general handling of them in and around industrial plants.
An object of the invention is to provide an assembly that is easy to handle, i.e. to erect or disassemble, and is also compact, stackable, comparatively light weight, collapsible and hence returnable. Assembly and disassembly can be carried out without any tools and the erected assembly can be readily handled by a light machine such as a conventional fork lift truck. Yet the assembly can serve to store or transport up to 5600 pounds of a bulk commodity.